logosfandomcom-20200222-history
SBT/Other
Station Idents 1976-1989 (TVS) TVSRio.png TVSRiorare.png TVS1984.png|This ident is similar to the ABC 1979 ident. TVS4.png TVSSpaceident.png TVSHeart ident.png TVSQuemProcuraAchaAqui.png TVS unknown date.png TVS 3D 1988.png 1981-1988 (SBT) SBT1981.png SBT1981 2.png SBTQuemProcuraAchaAqui.png SBTQuemProcuraAchaAqui 2.png|This is similar to the ABC 1987 ID logo. SBT SignInOffID.png|1987 sign-in/sign-off ident. SBT unknown date.png 1988-1995 SBT 3D 1988.png SBT Christmas.png|Christmas ident. SBT 1990 Infantil.png|SBT Kids (or Scribble Variant) from 1990-1994. SBT Italia 90.png|World Cup 1990 ident. SBT again.png SBT Christmas 2.png|Another christmas ident. SBT World Cup 1994.png|1993 ident, with the colors of the Brazil flag. SBT Copa 94.png|World Cup 1994 ident. SBT Anos 80 e 90.jpg logo sbt 1990-1992.jpeg 1995-1996 SBT 1995 1.jpg|SBT 1995-1996 SBT cine 1995.jpg|SBT movie 1995-1996 1996-2004 sbt ano xv.jpg|Year 15 (1996). sbt disc.jpg|Discs. sbt tube.jpg|Tube. sbt lights.jpg|Lights. sbt eye.jpg|Eye. zeta5.jpg|Turning. SBT 15 years.png|15 years (1996). sbt ano xvi.jpg|Year 16 (1997). sbt ano xvii.jpg|Year 17 (1998). SBT 17 years.png|17 years variant. SBT17YEARS1998.png|17 Years (Used For Kids Shows). sbt squares.jpg|Squares. sbt squares 2.jpg|Squares, second variant. SBT a sua melhor opção.jpg|A Sua Melhor Opção (1997). sbt 18 anos.jpg|18 Years (1999) SBT 18 years.png|18 years (1999), second variant. sbt rail.jpg|Rails. SBT 1998 retro.jpg|Retro. sbt factory.jpg|Factory. sbt tube 2000.jpg|New Tube. sbt 19 anos.jpg|19 Years (2000) sbt 20 anos.jpg|20 Years (2001) SBT 20 years.png|20 years (2001), second variant. SBT 20 years 2.png|20 years (2001), third variant. SBT New Year 2001.png|New Year variant (2001/2002). Promos and Campaigns 1988-1996 SBTQuemProcuraAchaAqui 1988.png|Quem Procura Acha Aqui (1988) SBTPROMOSA1988.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1988) SBTPROMOSB1988.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1988) SBTQuemProcuraAchaAqui 1989.png|Quem Procura Acha Aqui (1989). It's similar to the NBC's Lets All Be There campaign in 1985. SBTPROMOSA1989.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1989) SBTPROMOSB1989.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1989) SBT Vem Que e Bom.png|Vem Que É Bom (1990). It's similar to the NBC's Come Home to The Best Only On NBC campaign in 1988. SBTPROMOSA1990.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1990) SBTPROMOSB1990.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1990) SBT Vem Que e Bom 1991.png|Vem Que É Bom (1991). SBT Vem Que e Bom 10 years.png|10 years variant. SBTPROMOSA1991.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1991) SBTPROMOSB1991.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1991) SBT Aqui Tem.png|Aqui Tem (1992). SBT Aqui Tem 2.png|Aqui Tem, second variant (1992). SBTPROMOS1992.jpg|Promo Bumper (1992) SBT 951.png|Se Liga no SBT (1993) SBTPROMOS1993.jpg|Promo Bumper (1993) Super Mario.jpg|Fique Ligado (1995) SBTPROMOS1995.jpg|Promo Bumper (1995) 1996-2002 SBT 961.png|Quem Procura Acha Aqui (1996) SBT1997PROMO.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1996-1997) SBT1996PROMOB.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1996-1997) SBT1996PROMOC.jpg|Promo Bumper C (1996-1997) SBT1996PROMOD.jpg|Promo Bumper D (1996-1997) SBT1996PROMOE.jpg|Promo Bumper E (1996-1997) SBT1997PROMOVIDEO.jpg|1997 Promo (Alternate) SBT1997PROMOA.jpg|Promo Bumper A (1997-1998) SBT1997PROMOB.jpg|Promo Bumper B (1997-1998) SBT1997PROMOC.jpg|Promo Bumper C (1997-1998) SBTPromo1998.png|Promo Bumper (1998-1999) SBTPromo2000 1 Version .png|Promo Bumper (2000) Version #1 SBTPromo2000 2 Version.png|Promo Bumper (2000-2001) Version #2 SBTPromo2001.png|Promo Bumper (2001-2002) Marcadagua2000.jpg|On-Screen (1997-2002) SBT Na nossa frente.png|Na nossa frente, só você (2000). 2002-2014 Marcadaagua2002.png|On-Screen (2002-2008) SBT 2002-2003.jpg|Promo Bumper (2002-2003) sbt 2003-2004.jpg|Promo Bumper (2003-2004) sbt 2004-2005.jpg|Promo Bumper (2004-2005) Sbt 2005-2006.jpg|Promo Bumper (2005-2006) Sbt 2006-2007.jpg|Promo Bumper (2006-2007) Sbt07-08.png|Promo Bumper (2007-2008) SBTMARCADAGUA2008.png|On-Screen (2008-2014) Sbt08-09.png|Promo Bumper (2008-2009) sbt 2009 1.jpg|Promo Bumper (2009) Version #1 SBT 2009-2010.jpg|Promo Bumper (2009-2010) Version #2 SBT 2010-2011 dia.jpg|Promo Bumper (2010-2011) Day version SBt 2010 2011 noite.jpg|Promo Bumper (2010-2011) Night version Sbt 2011-2012.jpg|Promo Bumper (2011-2012) sbt 2012-2013.jpg|Promo Bumper (2012-2013) sbt 2013-2014.jpg|Promo Bumper (2013-2014) 2014-present sbt 2014-presente.jpg|Promo Bumper (2014-present) Category:SBT Category:Special logos